GCTX-01 Mirai
GCTX-01 Mirai (Japanese: "未来" - "Future")' ' is a prototype fourth generation BattleFrame developed by General Cybernetic Technology for private military contractor MITHRIL. Its pilots in A.D. 2078 are Morgan Akin and Mirai. History GCTX-01 Mirai is developed by General Cybernetic Technology. It is a two-seater machine that incorporates PsychoDrone, a weapon system that requires brainwave to function. Thus, only few pilots are qualified to control this BattleFrame. Mirai, a genetically engineered pilot from MITHRIL was chosen to be one of its pilots in this regard. It was intended to be picked up at Neo-Aichi colony where General Cybernetic Technology's R&D lab is located. USS Takao, MITHRIL's main carrier, was en route to retrieve it when Children of Fallen Nations terrorist group stages an attack on the colony. The incident became first combat action of the BattleFrame. Morgan Akin and Mirai entered the machine, start up its emergency booting sequence, and proceed to eliminate the attackers. Armaments * Vulcan * Micro Missile * Smart Missile * Railgun * PsychoDrones * Laser Sword * Dummy Decoy * Flares Gameplay Advantages * Balanced set of armaments well-suited for various role. * Good agility and durability. * Has PsychoDrones. Disadvantages * Vulcan and Railgun have lower ammo capacity compared to most other BattleFrames. GCTX-01 Mirai defines the balance between close-range combat and long range fire support. Pilot can choose to snipe down targets from afar with the Railgun, or use the Vulcan and various missiles to chase other BattleFrames during dogfights with relative ease. The PsychoDrones render Mirai mostly immune to missiles, itself a primary source of firepower. But while it is a well rounded fourth-generation machine, be aware that there are BattleFrames from third-generation onward that do certain task better than the GCTX-01. Tips Generally, Railgun and PsychoDrones should be your primary weapons. However, the Railgun only has a 5 round magazine, meaning that you'll have to reload often. The GCTX-01 has no problem protecting itself in close combat, but it is safer to keep some distance between you and the enemy. As with other PsychoDrone-equipped BattleFrames, be careful when locking on targets. If there is missile alert, unlock your targeting immediately and stay close to your launched Psychodrones so they can shoot the missiles down in time. GCTX-01 Mirai is equipped with 10 set of Dummy Decoy which can be used to distract more powerful enemy from firing at you. Be aware that you cannot manually reload Dummy Decoy, and its reload time is very slow. Plan ahead and make the most of its usage as much as possible. Laser Sword can be used to quickly take down BattleFrame and other target, but it can sends you lunging forward uncontrollably. As a plus, the Laser Sword can be used to destroy incoming missiles. Trivia * The Railgun on GCTX-01 Mirai used to fire only 1 round at the time. In Kongou update (19 March 2016), this was changed to 2 rounds per 1 ammo consumed in order to make it more powerful. * Names of two frames - GCTX-01 Mirai (Japanase: "未来")' ' and unreleased ZX-08 Budushcheye (Russian: "Будущее") both mean "Future". * Name of next generation of this battleframe - GCT0-1R Akarui Mirai (Japanese: "明るい未来") means "Bright future". Video Category:BattleFrames